Nova
by mkusenagi2
Summary: A man quests after his Dream. His Lady quests for Vengeance. What will they find together? Chap 4 Memory Beta is up. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1 The Cap'n

Nova

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 6-03-2006  
Kim Possible and other characters  
from the show are © Disney Co.  
I don't own any of Chip Delany's  
awesome characters either.

Chip. Rest In Peace Man. You were one of the BEST.

1 The Cap'n

The Cap'n was dressed in his finery, ribbons and medals aglow; when he left the port outside the tiny town and went to one of his old childhood haunts.

Now he stood before the grand yet simple home.

He walked up the steps and looked at the place that held so many memories and sighed.

It had been a happy place, now it was a gloomy, brooding edifice that reared out of the Seas of Nightmare and Sad Memory.

The one that was his heart, that had given him his life back was gone.

She had disappeared.

He knew one person she'd always look after no matter where she was in the Galaxies.

Her mother.

He grabbed the knocker and struck the door.

No answer.

He struck it again.

A maid came to the door and recoiled from The Cap'n's scarred visage. "Go Away. The Madam's not taking visitors."

"She'll wanna see me lass." He leered. "Tell her it's an old friend of her Daughter's… Tell her from the old days. I'll wait."

The maid left.

She quickly returned. "Yes Sir! The Madam will see you now. Right this way please!" she said as she scurried up the steps in the grand houses' velvet and shadow cloaked, crystal-lit foyer.

The Cap'n grinned as he walked up the steps, absorbed in the memories of his youth.

"Here we are Sir!" the maid said as she opened the study's door, bowed to him and ran off.

"Come in." a woman dressed in Widow's Weeds said from her high back chair as he stood on the threshold and peered in. "You were bold before Sir. Why hesitate now?"

The Cap'n was as bold as they come. A man to be feared not only for his daring but for the fact that he was a Chosen…

More because he had faced Death and she _refused_ to take him because she loved him.

He was feared far and wide for that and _many_ other things…

Yet when he stood before her he only said, "Yes Ma'am. May I have a seat?"

"Yes you may. Do I know you Sir?" she said as she peered through the gloom at his scarred visage.

"Cap'n Light at your service Ma'am. Here Miss," he said as he took a chair and sat before her, "Let me sit closer so you may see."

"HA! You're so kind Sir, to call me Miss… I haven't been called that since my dear Husband. Let's take a look at you." She said as she turned on a lamp and gazed at his face. "OH! Your Face… The War?" she asked as she ran her hands along his scar.

"In a manner of speaking… you know why I'm here?" he asked.

"No. You claim to be a friend of my Daughter's… Who Are You?" she asked. 'He looks familiar…'

"You know me… Miss." He said with a grin that made his face look like a volcano. "Or should I say Mrs Dr P."

The woman paled.

"ron?"

"Righto on the First Try! I know she's alive… and I found what she's been looking for… I need to tell her. There's a plan in the works Ma'am." He said with a grin.

"I… she… I'll tell you if you tell me about your face." Anne Possible said.

"Brick." He said with a scowl.

"Oh! Ron you can have it fixed in this day and Age. Why I can…" she said as a tear formed in her eye.

"NO! sorry… no… it's a reminder. When he split my face… he gave me a helluva gift. Now I know when folks honestly want to be with me." He said with a wink.

"Where is she Anne? I have to know."

"She's called The Gypsy these days… She's to be found… in the City." She said as she hugged him and kissed his cheek. "You know where. She's been selected for a mission." She whispered in his ear.

"Thanks… I'll get them for ya… Anne." He said with a blush.

"Thank You. So who ARE you Ron?" she said eyes glistening with love for a lost and forgotten son, "Who's The Cap'n… You? Even here I've heard of the Man of The Five Galaxies. The Hero to All. That's You?"

"Yeah. I've used the Power to help others… and the Others when I can. The stories are true." He said with a grin.

A Mother laughed as her adopted son regaled her with tales of his adventures among the stars.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2 Tiger’s Eyes

Nova

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 6-03-2006  
Kim Possible and other characters  
from the show are © Disney Co.  
I don't own any of Chip Delany's  
awesome characters either.

Chip. Rest In Peace Man. You were one of the BEST.

2 Tiger's Eyes

He had a Tiger's Eyes.

Chocolate striped with Amber.

He was shy too.

So shy he'd do goofy things to avoid most people.

It didn't matter because he had those spooky Tiger's Eyes that scared and turned on the girls.

They scared them because they drew out their secret passions.

And they turned them on for the same reason.

Men were scared because they saw the hidden beast in his eyes.

The Others were cautious because they saw he was a Chosen…

And had the Heart of A Star Beast behind those very eyes.

His eyes and the way people reacted to them made him wise beyond his years.

There was one person that he loved with all his heart because she was his best friend and wasn't spooked by his eyes.

Kim.

Kim Possible.

They had already carved a name for themselves among the Others and the people of Earth.

The Others.

For Centuries Man had wondered if there was Life Among The Stars.

Within Kim and Ron's lifetime Mankind knew the Answer.

Yes.

Malevolent, Angelic, and Everything in between.

Soon after the Others came, Kim and Ron became legends among the Stars…

Kim's and Ron's parents were nobility in the scientific and political communities.

Every now and then they'd hold a party and would invite their friends and…

Business associates.

James Possible was partners with Elaine Rockwaller in the shipbuilding business.

Starships.

James had discovered how to harness the power hidden in super-heavy elements.

One in particular.

Illyrium.

The Possibles and the Rockwallers became fabulously wealthy from the applications as did the Stoppables who were their accountants.

James and the Tweebs had been mysteriously assassinated before Kim graduated from High School.

Anne became a recluse. A veritable shut in. Three of the lights in her life were gone.

Representatives from The Five Galaxies came to pay their respects.

That was the first blow.

Then came the Party.

Ron had thought Bonnie was pretty but never pushed the issue. He was secretly in love with Kim and always had been.

Bonnie was insanely jealous over Kim's popularity on Earth and in the Other community even after High School.

She'd finally figured out how to get even with her rival.

Her sullen brother Brick.

Brick in this day and age of medical wonders was an…

Oddity.

He was born with a club arm.

His body refused to work with the new technologies the Others brought.

Except bionics.

Brick was excluded from regular society because he wasn't 'beautiful'.

Bonnie was there for him.

Quietly.

In every way.

Now she'd take advantage of his slavish devotion to her.

She'd take advantage of his feelings for her and would turn them against Ron.

It would be interesting to see how the experiment would turn out.

Bonnie lured Ron into a garden on her estate while Kim and Elaine entertained guests.

Bonnie made it look like Ron was trying to seduce her…

Brick saw it.

And took action.

Ron was scarred from chin to brow.

Brick…

Lost his arm and shoulder and found out the price for disturbing a Chosen.

He was rendered sterile.

Blinded in his right eye…

And his face was burned beyond recognition.

Kim and Elaine heard the screams and ran outside to investigate.

The incident was quietly hushed up by Elaine's influence.

Ron's injuries were taken care of.

His parents were paid.

Anne was kept out of the loop. Not that she minded… Anne still mourned her loss.

When the day came to remove the scar, Ron decided to keep it.

He liked the effect it had on others.

Kim came to terms with how he looked, in fact she liked the rakish flair and courage it gave him.

He kept in touch with Anne via Kim.

That was the second blow.

But One Day…

Ron decided he needed to become more.

So he signed up, said goodbye to a very hurt Kim and left for two years.

She eventually understood and forgave him while she finished her studies and became of all things a mathematician and linguist.

She told her Mom it was to further understanding with the Others.

At that time it WAS true.

Ron came back and they renewed their friendship.

Then he disappeared on a mission.

She was recruited by her former High School vice-principal who was now a General in Intelligence.

Kim followed her leads, rescued Ron and healed his tortured mind…

They became _very_ close.

Ron confessed his love.

She returned it.

On THE Night…

She asked him to wait for her because she'd found a lead in her family's murder case…

And disappeared.

That was the third blow.

Ron left the service…

Gathered his crew…

And Became The Cap'n.

Hero of The Five Galaxies.

During his travels he'd learned a great secret.

The one responsible for his kidnap and torture. The one that threatened the Five Galaxies.

Now with the lead Anne gave him he set out to find her.

The one that was his Equal…

Because she had Dragon's Eyes.

His True Love.

Kim.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3 The City

Nova

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 6-03-2006  
Kim Possible and other characters  
from the show are © Disney Co.  
I don't own any of Chip Delany's  
awesome characters either.

Chip. Rest In Peace Man. You were one of the BEST.

3 The City

The Cap'n stood before a bar called 'The Weaselly Tit'.

Several 'bouncers' stood before him. 'Cuthroats more like…' he thought.

A huge brute of a man stood before The Cap'n. "What makes you so tough that you think I'm gonna let YOU in?" 'Gods my stomach.' He thought as he looked at the Cap'n's face.

The Cap'n looked at him and grinned that feral grin of his. "Me? What makes ME so tough? Nothin'. I'm the guy that stepped in dogshit and lived. The Cap'n, At Your Service." He said with a bow.

"Dude! nooo." The goon named Murphy hissed. "That's _him_. THE Cap'n don't…"

"Shut it." Brute said as he reached for him.

"Dude. He's a _Chosen_, y'know powers…!" Murphy squealed as he _saw_…

a glow surrounded The Cap'n, a pernicious blue one… it reached out.

Brute's hands turned to ash!

"I'll be seein' ya boys. Don't worry lad, they'll grow back in a month or two." He said as he walked into the bar.

"Yyyess sssir." The goons that passed for bouncers said as they scrambled out of his way.

---

The City.

The City had survived countless wars, embargoes, strikes, plagues and other horrors…

Yet She still had her appeal.

And had earned the right to her nickname.

The Big Apple.

She was a magnet for ALL sorts of customers.

It was inevitable that The Cap'n and his Lady, The Gypsy; would meet there.

That's what The Others Say. Anyhow…

---

The Gypsy sat at the bar and looked at the man that had terrorized her and her best friend during their school days…

She was trying to figure out why she had been afraid of him then.

He bugged his eyes a bit as she took a cat's stretch in her blue knit jumpsuit and made her tanned body ripple subtly in the barlight.

They sat in an exotic sea of faces, amidst varied forms and races to the point that it was blasé… humdrum…

'She's grown into something else…! Get a grip Barkin! She's one of your old students for pity's sake… Besides she's The Cap'n's woman. Stoppable… Damnit I TOLD them not to let him go… best thing that happened to the Fleet in years and they overlook him… NO. They refused to promote him. In 4 years he helped us turn the tide of battle and got the Outer Planets and their allies on the run. Where The HELL IS HE? She solved our problems with Him. Then they take off for a well deserved romance, now this. This kind of crap… Vendettas get you killed and for what? She needs to step back and pick up where she left off with Ron. He's good for her… If we're going to beat The Syndicate… they'll have to team up… and more. How can she be so bright yet so stupid?'

"So what brings you here Mr. Barkin?" Kim asked. 'He's lusting after me a bit… hmmm… Thinking about Ron and I too, and my vendetta… poor guy. Guess I'll have to do something.' "Mr. Barkin, there's a new player out here that's caused some of the holdover tensions from The War to flare. It's someone using The Syndicate as their foil. That same person murdered my Dad and the Tweebs. I'll help but we'll do it my way, ok?"

Barkin shuddered. "Ok, Pos…Gypsy. We'll do it your way. They're using it again. I'd wish you'd tell us the keys to the language… but I guess we'll have to trust your judgment… at least Ron's clean and free of their influence."

"Good." Kim said as she looked at the bar entrance. "You'll have to leave sir. Someone's coming that it'd be best to avoid for now."

The hair rose on Barkin's neck, "Ok. I'll just let myself out the back." 'It's him! I can feel it. She's right. I'd best duck out the back.' He thought as he walked towards the rear of the bar.

---

The Cap'n and his Lady.

They faced each other.

Across the years.

Across seas of emotion and regrets.

Across a narrowing distance.

Until.

"Hi." Ron.

"Hi." Kim.

Tears.

"Missed You."

"You Too."

Neither knew who moved first, but all knew they were together.

"I saw your Mom." He whispered.

"I know. Thanks for seeing her. She's been working on something from home. Thanks to you she's working at Dad's lab again. god ron i missed you so much. I'm SO sorry that I left you that night! We were supposed to…"

"KP," Ron whispered, "It's ok. I found it, and why your Dad and the Tweebs died."

"What!"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4 Memory Beta

Nova

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 6-03-2006  
Kim Possible and other characters  
from the show are © Disney Co.  
I don't own any of Chip Delany's  
awesome characters either.

Chip. Rest In Peace Man. You were one of the BEST.

4 Memory Beta

She sat there stroking his mark.

The scar that he used to define others, not himself.

"I love you Captain, my Captain." She whispered as she took in his rough face.

Her fingers traced every scar, wrinkle and pucker that formed his face.

And it gave her a thrill to do so, to feel that which showed yet hid the man beneath.

The Cap'n.

"Spill." She sternly said, taking him by surprise as she gently stroked his cheek. "Now."

"I can't. NOT here. We'll go to my ship. Discuss it there." He said as he turned his face into her caress and kissed her palm. He stood. The Cap'n was back. "Let's go."

"Ok." She said as she rose to follow.

---

As they walked along the causeway Kim thought about how they got here…

Kim's parents sent her to Triton to visit her Uncle Slim on one of the new ships her Dad had designed. Ron had to stay behind and learn his Dad's business.

While she was visiting The Others came.

The War started as a bid by certain elements in the Outer Planets to gain their independence, it was a novel concept to certain species that had never understood the concept of war 'til they met Humans. The Syndicate arose from this conflict.

Kim was 10 when they came. Her Aunt Moira and her cousin Joss had died during the flash war; she was diagnosed as having brain trauma caused by nerve plague from said war. She quickly 'recovered' and returned to Earth once the Inner Planet's lines had been pushed past Neptune.

She quickly found out she had perfect verbal retention that rivaled Ron's with perfect pitch. Her mathematical skills had increased as well.

However Kim was having problems adjusting to her expanded abilities and shut down.

Anne Possible placed Kim in her good friend Wade Load's care 'til she recovered enough to function. He was a Neuro-psychiatrist that had worked with Anne on several cases of nerve plague from the War with marked success using his second love, computers; in conjunction with traditional enzyme and tissue therapies. Kim began to respond to treatment…

Ron begged their parents to be at her side… of course they said yes.

A year passed.

Between the doses of Ronshine, the love of her family and Wade's therapy she recovered and took on her studies with a vengeance.

Meanwhile the family fortune from the starship business grew.

As did The Syndicate's influence.

The War still smoldered in places in the Five Galaxies due to the Syndicate's meddling.

With Wade's help Kim started her website and linked her fortune to it to help refugees and others that had been displaced by The War.

Kim formed a crew, bought a ship and proved 'She Could Do Anything'.

Then she met opposition from The Syndicate.

By this time she and Ron were 17. They were preparing to graduate from High School; Kim had finished most of her college as well and was thinking about _their_ future when THE Mission came.

The Syndicate was attacking Other transports… a call for help was issued.

Kim and her crew were the closest ship in the area.

The came in guns blazing, destroyed The Syndicate ships and saved the Other fleet.

They became a legend.

Ron stood in her shadow, content that his best friend had come so far from where she'd been.

The Others watched Ron and started to call him The Man Of The Five Galaxies amongst themselves.

The Syndicate, embarrassed that Kim Possible had inflicted such heavy losses swore vengeance.

She told them to bring it.

They did.

Her Father and brothers were assassinated before her, Anne's and Ron's eyes; as well as the Five Galaxies during her receiving The Medal Of Valor for the rescue of the Other fleet.

Anne became a recluse, Kim and Ron fought on with the quiet help of Fleet Command's intel division.

The Syndicate evaporated.

Kim and Ron graduated.

Ron got disfigured by Brick; who found out why Ron was to be respected as a _Chosen_.

Ron went to the Academy and promised to return to Kim. He surprised his mentors at the Academy with his unconventional strategies and tactics and graduated _egregia cum laude_ from the harshest program he could devise.

His guiding light was Kim.

His Best Friend.

His One True Love.

Kim.

Kim got her double PhD's in Linguistics and Mathematics, continued the missions with her crew and waited for Ron while striving to understand The Others.

Ron disappeared on a mission. Steve Barkin knew there was only one person that could find him. He bucked ranks with his boss' hidden permission… he didn't know how or why but he knew Ron was _alive_… He gave her all the data they had on a new code that had appeared…

Babel-17.

Kim realized it was a language and began to translate it.

He asked Kim to find him.

She did. Kim had picked a new crew and went in search of Her Man. He'd been captured somehow and twisted by The Syndicate into their tool. Kim was able to save him by using her experiences with her trauma and growing knowledge of Babel-17 to snap him out of it and heal him.

Ron's gratitude caused his heart to burst… He couldn't hide it anymore, and confessed his Heartfelt Love for Kim.

She said, "No Duh!" and returned it. "I Love You Too. Why Do You Think I Took This Mission?"

She and Ron mastered Babel-17, evolved it three more levels, and kept it from Fleet Command. They decided to use it against The Syndicate.

Their love solidified.

On THE Night…

She got wind of evidence that The Syndicate was TOTALLY behind her family's murder.

Ron was left waiting.

Kim became The Gypsy, left a message for Ron, and began her Hunt. She was known as 'The One That Gets It Done'. Agent Extraordinaire. The Ballbreaker in less polite company.

He received her message via Babel-20 and understood.

To help her, he left the Fleet and became The Cap'n.

Pirate, Rogue, Principled Scoundrel.

The Man Of The Five Galaxies.

The Rogue that Stood for the Little Sentient.

Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable had come into their own.

And didn't apologize for it one bit.

---

"Ron… I'll do it." She said with a look as they walked hand in hand.

"KP I can do it. I've _been_ doing it. Besides you did it last time when you rescued me." He said with a grin as he squeezed her hand.

"Tell you what… let me do it and I'll make _that_ night up to you." She said with a pouty wink and kiss on his cheek.

"Ok." He said with a grin, "Go ahead. But you'd better have something special in mind when you make _that_ night up."

"Oh, I have something in mind Potential Boy." She purred as she wrapped herself in his embrace. "GOD! I _missed_ you! Never again."

"Ditto." He said as he hugged her tight. "Never Again KP. I Love Ya Gal. That's why I dumped The Fleet and became Cap'n Light… For You."

"Thanks Ron." She said with a kiss, "Let's pick a crew."

TBC


End file.
